


Turning Page

by thesparkliingunic0rn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparkliingunic0rn/pseuds/thesparkliingunic0rn
Summary: Kara wonders if she might be in love with her best friend, luckily she can count on her sister to help her sort out her feelings. Can the new year be the time Kara and Lena realize their true feelings and what their friendship could turn into?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	1. Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and Happy New Year! I really wanted to start the year with a New Year fic, so there it is. This story takes place after season 5, that's why the years I've mentioned are 2020/2021 and not 2019/2020. And the story is in two parts, so here's the first one. :)

_**28 December 2020.** _

As she was seated at her desk in her office at CatCo, Kara stared at her phone screen since she didn't know how long. She wasn't reading a text, nor she was waiting for a call. She was staring at a photo of her best friend. Her best friend who had spent over a year hating her. Kara didn't blame her though, she had hated herself too, and would have given everything she had to turn back time and do everything with Lena differently.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut when she remembered the events of these last months, still feeling how much it had hurt her to think that she had screwed up forever everything she had with her best friend. Her best friend from whom she started realizing that she might be in love with. Her heart sped up at this thought and she opened her eyes to look down at her phone screen where a photo of Lena was displayed.

A smile spread across her face at the sight of Lena smiling at her. The photo had been taken far before the brunette found out that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one and the same. Subtle tears brimmed into Kara's eyes when she realized that if she'd take a photo of her best friend right now, she wouldn't get that kind of smile, neither she would find sparkling emerald green eyes starting back at her. Lena might have forgiven her a few weeks ago, but Kara knew that it couldn't be that easy, that their friendship couldn't be like it used to be. Everything would be forever different.

Kara felt the lump in her throat coming back as she recalled the emotional conversation that she'd had with Lena a few weeks ago. For the first time since she'd found out the truth about her, Lena had accepted to let Kara explain herself. There had been a lot of tears, not only from her, but from Lena as well. They had hugged for the first time in over a year, and at that moment, it was happy tears that had run down on Kara's cheeks as she had held Lena tightly against her as though she was afraid that if she'd let go of the embrace, Lena would disappear forever from her life. Kara couldn't bear the thought.

Warmth had washed over her when Lena had pronounced into the crook of her neck the words that Kara had been longing to hear from her best friend. _"I forgive you."_ Lena had whispered between her sobs. Kara had shed tears of relief as she'd nuzzled deeper into their needed and long awaited hug.

Hugging Lena Luthor after all these times apart had felt like coming back home for Kara Danvers.

Kara shook slightly her head and blinked to chase her tears away. Remembering these last months and thinking that she could have spent the rest of her life without Lena by her side hurt like hell, even more than Kryptonite ever could.

She spun her head to look at the windows and realized that it was already dark outside. Meaning that she had spent a few hours lost in her thoughts. She browsed quickly the place. She was the only one who was still at work. -Besides Andrea Rojas-. Kara wondered if her boss ever left this building. Which made her understand why she and Lena had been friends for years, the two of them definitely shared the same workaholic tendency. At least she was grateful that Andrea had had a change of heart too when it came to the kind of media she wanted CatCo to be. They were now able to do real journalism, and Kara felt relieved that outside of her job as Supergirl, she could do something that truly mattered.

Kara's phone chimed on her desk. She looked down to see that Nia called her, she smiled and picked up.

"Do you need help to rescue the city?" Kara asked, slightly furrowing her brow as she turned again her head to look at the windows that gave her one of the most perfect views of National City. "I haven't heard anything suspicious."

"There's nothing going on actually, which is surprising." Nia replied."But that's great cuz Brainy and I are about to have a romantic diner." she said with a smile in her voice that Kara's super hearing picked up perfectly.

Kara's heart clenched slightly at these words. She was happy for her friends of course, the same she was happy for her sister. It was as if everyone around her had found their Soulmate. But Kara couldn't help the fact that she had always longed for that kind of connection with someone. There was nothing more that she wanted than to find her perfect partner at game night. Her heart clenched tighter when she realized that in a way she had already found that person and almost lost her. Lena was her perfect partner at game night, even though she hadn't taken part in one of those gatherings since a while. Kara hoped that it would change soon. She hoped that her makeshift family would completely forgive Lena for the things she had done, and see the brunette for who she really was. Although, Lena Luthor might have lost her way for a while, that didn't change the fact that she was the most incredible person that Kara had ever met. Lena was good, she always was, and she always would. And Kara would do everything in her powers to make everyone sees Lena the same way she did.

Her heart fluttered slightly when she thought about the lunch she and Lena had planned to have in a few days. The first one since they had reconnected, and even though Kara was anxious about how everything that had happened these last months would affect their friendship. The relief and the happiness of having Lena back in her life outweighed her anxiety that something could go wrong again.

She looked at the frame displaying a photo of she and Lena, and her heart fluttered again as her lips curled in a smile. She frowned at her own feelings, wondering what's gotten into her, until she realized that these weird but good sensations were far from being new every time she was near Lena or every time she just thought about her, just like right now.

Kara inhaled sharply and breathed out, _Golly, am I truly in love with my best friend?_ she wondered.

"Kara?" She heard Nia's voice, taking her out her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Kara shook slightly her head, "Yeah, I'm fine." she said, trying to convince herself.

"Good. So, I'm calling you because I wanted to know if you had plans for New Year's Eve."

"I... um... I haven't thought of that yet." She had actually forgotten that the New Year would be in soon.

"I'm throwing a party at the Alien bar, actually. I'd be thrilled if all my friends could be there."

"Of course, I'd be here." Kara smiled. A party surrounded by her friends could only do good for her.

"Awesome! I was thinking of inviting Lena too. What do you think?"

"I... um... it's..." Kara stammered, her weird feelings for her best friend coming for front into her mind and her heart.

"As I said, I'd really like for my friends to be there. And I also want Lena to know that whatever happened this year, she's still part of our team, if she wants to."

Kara smiled, there was hope. Lena was still part of their team. She wasn't the only one to think that. Her smile widened.

"Kara?" She heard Nia calling her through the phone.

"It's... It's an amazing idea! Thank you." Kara shook her head at herself.

"Um... you're welcome." Nia said." So, Brainy's calling me. Dinner's ready. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, say Brainy hi for me."

"Will do." Nia said before hanging up.

Kara smiled, she looked once again at the frame displaying a photo of she and Lena before scrolling through all the photos of her best friend that she had on her phone.

Her heart fluttered a little more at every photo she started at.

* * *

_**29 December 2020.** _

It was the evening, Kara and Alex were at Kara's loft, seated on the couch as they watched a movie while they ate pizza -and pot stickers for Kara obviously-.

"When Kelly will be back?" Kara asked.

"For New Year's Eve." Alex replied, sighing sightly. Kelly had gone on a family trip with her brother and her mother. Of course, Alex had been invited to join them, but she couldn't leave the DEO for almost a week. Well, she could have actually, things were pretty quiet since a few weeks. But she could sense that even though Lena had forgiven Kara, her little sister was still tormented by something, and she didn't want to leave her alone for a few days. Something that her amazing incredible girlfriend had implicitly understood. Still, she missed her girlfriend terribly, and she couldn't wait for her to be back.

Kara smiled, the love her sister felt towards Kelly Olsen was written all over her face, and it warmed her heart to know that her sister was happy. _At least one of the Danvers' sisters get to be with the one they love,_ she thought, her feelings for Lena Luthor becoming clearer and clearer the more she thought about them. But she still wasn't one hundred percent sure that what she felt for her best friend was either strong platonic love or real romantic love.

"How can we be sure that we're in love with someone?" she blurted all of a sudden.

Alex's eyes slightly widened, "Well... it's... um. I don't know. You just do, You feel it. I guess."

"How'd you figure out you were in love with Kelly?"

Alex's face lit up with a happy smile. "She feels like home. That's all I need to feel good with her. I can easily picture the rest of my life with her. That's how I know that I love her."

Kara slightly furrowed her brow as the realization dawned on her.

_Lena does feel like home, hugging her feels like coming back home. I can't stand the mere thought of spending the rest of my life without her._

"I'm probably in love with Lena." The words escaped Kara's lips before she had the time to even think of censoring them.

Kara spun her head and expected to meet her sister's surprise expression, but instead she met a smile that let her know that Alex had been waiting for her to say that.

"So..." Alex began, a smile still plastered across her face, "Now that the cat is out of the bag. What are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea." Kara sighed before putting a pot sticker into her mouth. She chewed, swallowed and paused before saying, "Maybe I'm not really in love with her. Perhaps I'm just happy she's forgiven me and that makes me feel things I wouldn't have feel otherwise."

After a few seconds of silence, Kara asked, "Do you think I'm in love with Lena?"

"It's obvious how much you care about her. But even though I think I now you better than most people, you are the only one who can answer that question." Alex replied.

Kara's brow furrowed deeper, "How can I do that?"

"Listen to your heart." Alex smiled.

"For someone who doesn't like romantic comedies, you can be very cheesy you know." Kara chuckled.

"It's Kelly's fault. She makes me watch a lot of those since we're together."

"Do you think that Lena could... feel something for me… something more than what a best friend is supposed to feel?"

"Knowing what's going on in Lena's mind is impossible. She can be hard to read." Alex said and paused for a few seconds before continuing, "But despite everything that happened between you two... you have a solid bond, so I really would find it hard to believe that she doesn't feel the same way about you."

"And if by any chance she feels that way about me too... I mean, would you be okay with that?"

Alex frowned, "Why wouldn't I?"

Kara scrunched her nose before finally saying, "Because you've spent quite some time these last months thinking that she might be like the rest of her family."

"And I was wrong. You were right about her, you are right about her since the beginning. I still feel bad to have ever thought she could be like them. She's my friend too, I should've seen her for who she is."

"Well, you do now." Kara smiled, relieved as her worries about Lena's reintegration in their group of friends dissipated.

"I do now." Alex nodded. "Thanks to you."

"I'm just glad things are okay now." Kara said."I have lunch with Lena tomorrow."

"Bring her, flowers, chocolate and ask her out."

"Golly, I need to mentally prepare myself at least three years in advance before doing that." Kara said before shoving another pot sticker into her mouth.

* * *

_**30 December 2020.** _

Kara stood in front of her mirror, gazing at her own reflection. She was clad with a blue top, simple pants, her hair was up in a ponytail. She fidgeted slightly with her glasses, like she always did every time she was nervous about something.

But she was just going to have lunch with her best friend. The rational part of her brain kept telling her that she had no reasons to be nervous. Expect that what her heart was telling was always stronger. She was going to have lunch with her best friend for the first time in over a year. Her best friend whom up to a few weeks ago hated her. Even though, Lena had never told her explicitly that she hated her, since she hadn't wanted to talk to her for months, it hadn't been hard for Kara to guess that fact.

 _Everything's okay now,_ she tried to convince herself.

Except that she was in love with her best friend, and she had no idea what to do about that. Telling her was likely the best option she had. Kara knew that, but it felt far too scary to even think about it.

She took a deep breath and exhaled before taking another intense look at her reflection in the mirror and nodding at herself.

Kara picked up their favorite kind of lunch and flew to L-Corp. She however chose to not land on Lena's balcony. She wasn't sure that her presence in her best friend's office was allowed no matter what the circumstances were as it had been when Lena didn't know that Kara was Supergirl still stood. And she didn't want to overstep her luck. She and Lena might be on the right path right now, but Kara wasn't naive to think their friendship could have just pick up where they had left it. They had to figure out a lot of things, they somehow had to get to know each other again, because she knew that the recent events had provoked a lot of changes for them, and everyone around them.

"Is Lena here?" Kara asked when she arrived in front of Lena's assistant.

"She's already receiving a friend right now." Jess replied. "I check when she'll be available."

Kara furrowed slightly her brow, wondering who Lena could be receiving right now. She knew Nia was at CatCo, Brainy, Alex and J'onn were at the DEO. She was here.

Worries started settling in Kara's gut at the thought that her best friend might be in danger, even though she knew that Lena was perfectly capable of protecting and defending herself.

She also felt a gleam of jealousy coursing through her veins, and she felt immediately guilty for it. But before she had the time to linger on her feelings, Jess strode towards her and informed her that she was allowed to enter Lena's office.

When Kara was about to step into the personal elevator that led to Lena's office, her eyes widened when she saw her boss getting out of it.

"What are you doing here?" Kara couldn't help to ask. She and Andrea might be able to tolerate each other better right now. But she also knew that Andrea had hurt Lena badly in the past. Although Kara knew that it was kinda hypocritical of her to judge for that. She had herself hurt her best friend in the worst way anyone ever could. But she couldn't stop being overprotective about the woman she'd realized she was in love with.

"This is not the way to address the person who employs you." Andrea said.

"We're not at work right now." Kara reminded in a firm tone.

"Fair enough. I was just visiting a friend of mine. She's all yours now." Andrea said, walking past her.

Kara narrowed her eyes at her while she walked into the elevator.

She stared at the numbers, and her heart sped up as she got closer to Lena. Her breathing quickened and became louder too.

Kara tightened her grip on her big belly burger bags and focused on soothing her overwhelming emotions. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, taking a few calming breaths until the elevator chimed and opened its doors for her to step out.

She strolled to Lena's office and pushed the door open.

Kara's heart fluttered when she saw Lena seated in front of her desk as she stared at something on her laptop. She didn't seem to have noticed her presence.

Lena was dressed in a white blouse and black pants. Her long raven hair framed her angelic face and Kara couldn't wait to get lost into her emerald green eyes.

 _"Rao, she's so beautiful."_ Kara thought awed.

Unable to utter a single word or making one step in front of this breathtaking sight, Kara cleared her throat to make her best friend aware that she was here.

Lena lifted her head from her laptop to look up at her best friend. Her lips curled in a slight smile and she rose from her seat to stride towards Kara.

Kara's heart sped up, she pushed the door close and strolled to her best friend who walked to her too. Her knees buckled slightly the more she got closer to the woman she loved.

Kara quickly placed her bags onto the coffee table and faced her best friend.

Not a word was exchanged, but Kara was relieved that she didn't see any animosity into Lena's eyes. Her heart ached slightly when she noticed as she'd predicted it, that her best friend's green eyes didn't have the sparkle Kara's been used to see when their gaze met before Lena found out the truth about her.

Kara didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say. She so wanted to hug her, but she wasn't sure she was allowed to do that yet.

Lena stared at her, her lips was still curled in a little smile, but Kara could feel that her best friend wasn't sure how to act either.

Kara decided to shift closer to the brunette, she didn't hug her right away though, she wanted to give Lena the time to back off if she wanted to.

Instead of stepping back, Lena's smile widened and for one second Kara could have sworn that she'd seen a glimpse of happiness into her best friend's eyes.

Kara wrapped softly her arms around Lena's shoulders. Although the brunette felt a little stiff in her arms at first, Kara exhaled blissfully and closed her eyes when she felt her best friend snaking her arms around her waist.

They stayed like this for a while, tangled into each other's arms as their embrace expressed all the unspoken feelings between them more than any word could have ever done it at this very moment.

 _I've missed you,_ the words were on the tip of Kara's tongue. She didn't say them though, she didn't need too. She knew that Lena was able to understand what she felt. And from the way Lena held onto her, she knew that her best friend felt the same way about their reunion.

 _It feels like home,_ Kara thought as she nuzzled into the embrace and inhaled Lena's scent that made her get what feeling at home truly does feel like.

She felt Lena rubbing softly her hand over her back, followed by a gentle squeeze around her body before the brunette pulled slightly away.

"Thank you." Lena smiled.

It was a genuine smile, Kara was able to tell it.

"For what?" she asked.

"The lunch." Lena replied, strolling to the couch and taking place onto the spot she usually sat down. "It's my favorite."

Kara smiled, _at least some things haven't changed_ , she thought as she sat beside her best friend. She fidgeted with her glasses for a couple of second. "So... um... how are you?"

"I'm good." Lena said in a rather unconvincing tone.

Seeing right through the walls her best friend had built around herself, Kara slightly furrowed her brow, "Really?"

"I'm getting through it." Lena forced a smile, not wanting Kara to worry about her.

"Okay... um... you know that I'm here for you, right? For anything."

"I know." Lena smiled, genuinely this time as she recalled how much her best friend had fought for her since they met, and especially this year. She was still awestruck every time she thought about how much Kara believed in her and she wondered what she did to deserve that.

Noticing that her best friend seemed lost in thoughts, Kara asked, "You okay?"

Lena shook slightly her head."Yeah." she said, "I'm just glad you're here."

Kara felt her heart warming at these words. "Me too." she smiled. Her heart fluttered when Lena smiled back at her.

They ate in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence between two people who didn't know what to say to each other. It was a comfortable silence between two best friends who enjoyed each other's presence and didn't need to make small talk.

After she'd eaten her meal, Kara wiped her hands over a white napkin, and fidgeted nervously with her fingers as she searched for the best way to bring up a topic she wanted her and Lena to talk about.

"You okay?" It was Lena's turn to ask this time. "You seem a little... twitchy."

Kara adjusted her glasses onto her nose. "Yeah, I'm just wondering... if you're gonna go to Nia's party tomorrow?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh." Kara swallowed her disappointment. "Why? I mean... um... She really wants you to be there." _And I really, really want you to be there too_.

"I'm not really in the mood for partying." Lena said."I thanked her for the invite though. I appreciated it. It gives me hope that I could eventually be part of the team again."

"You are part of our team, Lena. Always." Kara replied.

Lena didn't respond, but she smiled slightly at her best friend.

Kara felt her heart quickening again as she gazed at her best friend. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and bit it slightly before grabbing a pillow that was on the couch. She pressed it against her, trying to stop herself to pull Lena in a loving searing kiss.

"So, um... I saw Andrea getting out of here earlier." Kara said in an attempt to distract herself from her inappropriate thoughts about the woman beside her. "Are you two friends again?"

"Kind of."

Kara frowned, "Kind of?"

"She came to see me shortly after Lex's been arrested. She wanted to know how I was doing."

"How are you holding up about all of this?"

"It's not the first time it happens." Lena sighed. "I just hope he's not gonna find a way to get out of jail this time."

"Me too." Kara muttered, feeling anger coursing through her veins. She was still bitter and frustrated that she hadn't been the one to tell Lena her secret. Maybe everything that had happened after the reveal would have been different, or maybe not. She would never know.

"I really wanted to tell you, you know." Kara said after a few seconds of silence."About my secret."

"I know, you've said that already."

"Would you have reacted differently if I had been the one to tell you?" Kara couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know, Kara. I've asked myself the same question. I still think I would've felt betrayed anyway. But maybe I wouldn't have thought of..." Lena trailed off. "Doesn't matter anymore." she shrugged.

"Lena..." Kara spoke softly."I can see something is weighing you down. What is it?"

Lena looked down, "I'm not sure I deserve your friendship." she sighed.

Kara's eyes widened, "What? You're more than worthy of my friendship after everything you went through because of me. If someone doesn't deserve this, I get the feeling it's more me than you."

Lena looked up at her best friend, "You don't know everything I've done, Kara. Everything I've thought of. How much I almost ruined your life."

Kara furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

Lena inhaled sharply and breathed out before saying what was weighting on her heart. "The day you won the Pulitzer, and I introduced you... I had planned to out you as Supergirl to the rest of the world. I had the file ready to be sent to CatCo server, I just had to press one button and your secret would have blow up in one second."

Kara nodded, understanding why Lena felt bad about that. She knew that her best friend was the kind of person to feel guilty about everything. Even about things she hadn't done.

"Why didn't you do it?" she asked.

"I don't know exactly. Perhaps that's because you told me the truth just right before. Even though I already knew it. But it was as if something pulled me back, and I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt, especially because of me." Lena shuddered, picturing what could have happened that day.

Sensing the distress of her best friend's, Kara softly took Lena's hand into her own."I'm not mad at you, Lena. I understand. Besides, what you've thought of doesn't really matter, what matters is what you did, or what you didn't, whatever."

"How can you forgive me for that?" Lena asked, her lips twitching slightly.

 _Because I can't imagine my life without you. Because I love you_ , Kara thought but she didn't find enough courage in her heart to say that. "How can you forgive me for lying to you for years?" she smiled instead.

Lena's lips curled in a smile. "When you put it that way..." she trailed off.

"Stop berating yourself for everything." Kara spoke softly.

Lena exhaled, forgiving herself seemed even harder than forgiving Kara. "And what about the thing I actually did. Like, what I did to Eve Tessmacher."

"She's okay now." Kara reminded.

"That doesn't make it right. That doesn't change what I did. When I think about what could've happened to her..." she shuddered at the thought.

"Lena, I know it's not always easy but... maybe you should stop thinking about what could've happened and focusing on what is happening." Kara said, squeezing softly her best friend's hand that still in hers.

Lena stared speechless at her best friend's, wonderstruck at the way she talked and looked at her, mixed with the manner their hands were joined in a tender embrace that could have made her forgetting completely the heaviness of her heart if she allowed herself to bask in it. She hadn't realized how much she had missed having Kara in her life until that moment. Supergirl was a Superhero, but it was Kara Danvers who had the ability to make her feel special, despite what had happened between them lately.

For the first time in a very long time, Lena had hope that her life could have gotten better. Good even.

Lena's phone chimed on her desk, bringing the two best friends to the reality.

"Excuse me," Lena said as she slowly let go of Kara's hand before sliding off the couch to stroll to her desk. She grabbed her cell phone and opened the notification she'd just received. "I'm sorry, Kara. I've forgotten I had a meeting in thirty minutes."

"No problem." Kara smiled, standing on her feet. "We'll have time later to... talk. Think about what I said about Nia's party. I'm sure everyone would love to see you there." she said before gathering her courage to say what she really wanted to say. "And I really wish to be with you to start the New Year."

Lena smiled. "I'll think about it. Promise."

A smile spread across Kara's face. "Good." she nodded before her best friend escorted her to the door.

Lena smiled as she moved closer to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her. Her heart lighter than she was used to, and more hopeful than ever.

Kara sucked a breath as she returned the hug. This lunch went even better than she had hoped. Her heart melted as she felt Lena's body pressed against hers and her sweet scent invading her sense in the most wonderful way.

"Take care of yourself." Kara said when they parted.

Lena nodded."You too." she smiled.

Kara didn't know what's gotten into her but in the spur of the moment, she shifted closer to her best friend and gave a soft kiss on her cheek.

Realizing what she'd done, Kara's eyes slightly widened, and she smiled awkwardly at her best friend before stepping away and letting the stunned brunette standing in the doorway.


	2. Fresh start, hope and happiness

_**31 December 2020** _

Kara checked her watch for the ten thousand times of the night, she was sure of that. It was 11pm, everyone who had been invited to the party at the Alien bar organized by Nia was already there. Everyone, except the person Kara truly wanted to spend time with.

She sighed and looked down, smoothing with her fingers wrinkles that weren't even there on her emerald green dress.

"You okay?" She heard Alex's voice behind her.

Kara spun around to face her sister. "Lena's not here," was the only thing that she was able to say. She couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her mouth at the end of her sentence.

"The night's still young. Give her some time."

"It's 11pm." Kara scowled, her brow furrowing slightly. "Who comes to a party at this hour?"

"How did your lunch with her go?"

_We hugged two times, we held hands, I kissed her cheek, realized how much I'm in love with her, and I'm screwed,_ Kara thought. "Um... that went well." she said instead.

"Has she forgiven you completely?"

"I think so. I mean, she hasn't told or done anything to make me think otherwise. It's herself that she has to forgive now."

"We all have done things we regret." Alex said.

"Do you think she's gonna come?"

"I don't have foresight powers unfortunately." Alex chuckled.

"Golly, I wish I had foresight powers." Kara said with serious, thinking about how much her life would be easier with such powers. She would have been able to prevent the mess of the previous years to happen. She also would be able to see if Lena felt the same way about her, and maybe, just maybe, she would feel brave enough to tell her she loved her in a very non-platonic way.

"Nice dress by the way." Alex spoke, taking her sister out of her thoughts.

Kara beamed. "I picked it for Lena. I wanted to wear something that matches her eyes color."

Alex frowned, "Kara, are you drunk?"

"I wish I could've been. Maybe that would make me feel brave enough to tell Lena how I feel."

Alex shook her head negatively, "I don't think it would turn out great."

Kara furrowed her brow, "Do you have a better idea?"

"Just tell her how you feel." Alex said.

"I can't do that! I'm so scared of losing her... again." Kara replied, the fear audible in her voice. "Our friendship has barely gotten back on track. I'm afraid to say something that could jeopardize that. But at the same time, I don't wanna keep another secret from her since secrets are the thing that had put all of us in danger in the first place."

"Seems that you don't have many choices."

"I have the choice between messing our friendship again by keeping a secret, or telling her that I'm in love with her and risking being rejected… and losing her."

"Or you could tell her and find out she feels the same way."

"I'm usually not that lucky when it comes to love." Kara sighed.

"Maybe that's because you weren't trying with the right person."

"Wow, Kelly's changed you a lot."

"She's made me wiser." Alex smiled. "So, trust me when I tell you that the best choice is to be honest."

Kara breathed out, she knew her sister was right. "I won't be able to hide these feelings forever anyway." she said. "If she doesn't come before midnight, I will fly to her penthouse as soon as I said happy new year to everyone."

"I thought you needed three years of mental preparation before doing that."

"I'm going to explode if I wait that long." Kara sighed, fidgeting with her glasses, indicating the nervousness her first resolution of the year made her feel.

Alex placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay."

"I hope you're right."

"I am, you'll see." Alex said before feeling a soft hand on her hip.

"Excuse me, Kara. Can I borrow your sister for a dance?" Kelly asked.

Kara waved her hand with a smile. "Sure, go ahead."

Kelly smiled, taking her girlfriend's hand into her own as she led them to the dance floor.

Kara's lips curled in a smile as she watched the happiness on her sister's face while she swayed with her girlfriend.

In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but picture how dancing with Lena would feel like.

* * *

Lena was on her balcony, a glass of scotch in her hand as she stared at the view of National City she had from up there. The sounds of people celebrating the end of the year while hoping for a good one were very distinct from where she was.

The cool air of the night chilled her, but she didn't want to go inside her empty quiet penthouse. She didn't want to be alone.

She checked her watch, it was past 11pm. In less than one hour, they would be in 2021.

Lena couldn't help but think back to the person she was one year ago. She'd also spent the previous New Year's Eve alone. Her heart shattered in millions of pieces that she'd thought she could have never put back together.

She'd been in constant pain from the moment she found out Kara had been lying to her since they met to the moment she'd allowed her heart to forgive the most important person of her life.

She didn't know what had been the most painful, finding out that her best friend didn't trust her enough to share her secret with her -even though she was now aware from the talk they had, that if Kara hadn't told her right away, it had nothing to do with a lack of trust, it was because she was afraid of losing her- or having to live days and days without her best friend in her life.

Although, if Lena was honest with herself, she wanted more than a friendship with Kara. She had always wanted more.

Lena was in love with her best friend from the start. But she had been so convinced that these kinds of feelings could never be reciprocated by the woman she loved that she'd put them all in a box and shoved it deep down, pretending it had never been there in the first place.

But like every feeling buried, it couldn't stay that way forever. It was all coming back now.

But for the first time, instead of being scared that these feelings could ruin her bond with Kara, as the New Year was about to dawn, Lena's heart was filled with another emotion that had appeared during her lunch of yesterday with her best friend.

Hope.

Lena had spent the last twenty-four hours analyzing every interaction she had with her best friend and began realizing that her feelings had a possibility of not being one-sided.

Lena inhaled and exhaled, she was alone for New Year's Eve, but she didn't have too. She sighed, frustrated at herself for her terrible habit of making herself miserable when her happiness could eventually stand so close to her, and the only thing she had to do was to seize her chance.

She headed back inside, and placed her glass that was half-full onto the nearest furniture. Her eyes got caught by the frame settled nearby. It was displaying a photo of she and Kara.

Lena felt a smile taking place on her lips. Warmth washed over her when her feelings for the incredible woman sat beside her on this photo hit her even stronger than anything she'd felt for the past years.

A warmth blended with the hope that her daydreams might eventually become her new reality.

Lena gazed at the photo for a couple of seconds before heading to her bedroom to search an outfit that could sweep Supergirl off her feet.

* * *

Kara was seated on a stool in front of the counter. She lifted her face from her glass of soda and browsed quickly the place.

Everyone laughed and danced.

Kara seemed to be the only who wasn't having fun tonight. Not that she wished that someone else was in a similar mindset as hers. Her heart warmed to see so much joy around her, and it also instilled the hope inside of her that she could maybe someday be truly happy too.

She checked her watch for the ten million times, and instead of sighing loudly, she felt her heart clenching when she realized that in fifteen minutes, 2021 would have dawned on them.

Lena still wasn't there, and Kara's heart shattered when she pictured her best friend alone in her penthouse, until anxiety began settling in the pit of her stomach when she started thinking about the resolution she had taken not even one hour ago.

How was she supposed to tell her best friend -whom she just reconnected with- that she was in love with her?

Kara tightened her grip on her glass while she was still being careful to not let her super strength smashing it as her loud thoughts made her block out the noises around her.

Even with her super hearing, her thoughts about Lena Luthor were always more powerful than anything she could have heard.

That was until she felt something stinging inside of her, as if the person she'd been waiting to come for the all night had finally arrived.

Kara didn't spin around though, she didn't want to get her hopes crushed in one second if it was just her body and her awoken feelings playing tricks on her.

"Kara." She heard a female voice coming from behind her.

A voice that she could have recognized between miles.

_Lena!_ Kara's inner voice exclaimed in delight, her hope rising higher.

She straightened her posture and took a profound breath before swiveling her stool and facing the woman she loved.

Kara beamed at the view of her best friend who was even more magnificent than usual.

Lena was clad with a beautiful midnight blue dress that elegantly put her assets in display. Her long raven hair flowed effortlessly, making her look like a Greek goddess. Her lips were painted with red and shiny lipstick. Kara was awestruck, and for one second, she wondered if Lena had a super power that made her look even more incredible every day. Until she came to the conclusion that her best friend was a natural beauty who didn't need to make any effort to be gorgeous. There was also the fact that her feelings for Lena kept getting stronger, and soon she wouldn't be able to hide them anymore. She was already pretty sure that her eyes probably betrayed the love she felt for the brunette standing in front of her.

"You came." Kara said with a sigh of relief escaping her at the end of her sentence.

Lena smiled. "I didn't want us to begin the year apart."

Kara beamed once again as she hopped off her stool and closed the gap between her and her best friend to envelop her softly in a tender embrace. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. "I'm so glad you're here." she whispered before nuzzling into the crook of Lena's neck and breathing her enthralling scent.

Lena's breath hitched at the feeling of Kara's arms around her. Her heart raced, and she knew that her best friend was able to hear it. She closed her eyes and basked in how good it felt to hug the woman she loved, wondering how she'd even been able to spent over a year without this, without her.

She felt safe, she wanted to stay like this forever. She wished she never had to go through a life without this wonderful person by her side, whether they stayed friends or ever became something more. Lena wanted to stay in Kara's life in whatever way her best friend would allow her too. And from the manner the blonde held onto her, she knew that Kara wouldn't let go on her, wouldn't give up on her. Kara would fight for her, with everything she had. After all, she had already done it countless times.

Overwhelmed by her feelings for Kara Danvers, tears sprang behind Lena's closed eyelids. She clamped her eyes tighter to chase them away before slightly pulling away from her best friend.

"You okay?" Kara asked concerned when she saw Lena's glistening eyes.

"Yeah." Lena nodded with a smile and twinkles in her eyes. "I'm just happy we're... I'm glad to have you back."

"Me too." Kara beamed when she saw the spark that was back into her best friend's eyes.

They stared silently at each other for a while, their eyes shining in a way that expressed their implicit feelings.

_Endlessly_ by _Green River Ordinance_ , a song that Kara couldn't help but think of her feelings for Lena every time she listened to it on purpose or heard it randomly began surrounding the place.

Kara internally shook her head at herself, wondering how it was even possible that it had taken her so long to realize that she was in love with her best friend.

But whatever, they were here at this very moment. Lena now knew the truest version of herself and had forgiven her. If Kara had been waiting for the perfect time to reveal her best friend her other secret, that was it.

Kara stuck out her arm to Lena, "May I have this dance, Miss Luthor?" she smiled.

Lena chuckled softly, her heart bursting with happiness in her chest. She was more convinced than ever that Kara felt the same way about her. "I'm not sure it's a good idea." she said nonetheless. "I haven't danced in ages. I'd probably end up stepping on your feet."

"As long as I'm not the one who steps on yours, everything's gonna be fine." Kara laughed, still holding her arm out to Lena as she waited for her best friend to take her hand.

Convinced with her best friend's smile, Lena relented,"Let's do this." she grinned, taking Kara's hand into her own.

Kara's heart fluttered when Lena softly pulled her closer to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She smiled as she wrapped hers tenderly around her best friend's waist.

"You're pretty good for someone who hasn't danced in ages." Kara said a while after they'd begun swaying together.

"That's because I have the right partner." Lena spoke softly.

Kara blushed slightly at these words, feeling a smile spreading on her face as her hope about what their friendship could turn into became even stronger. She drew gently her best friend closer to her as they kept swinging into each other's arms. Her smile widened when not only she heard Lena's heart sped up, but she also felt it against her chest.

Lena sucked a breath, she shivered slightly at the feeling of having Kara's body pressed against hers. A feeling she knew she could never get tired of. Being close to Kara, being with Kara felt like the most natural thing of the world. And that was one of the things that had made her realize that she was in love with her best friend. Because before meeting Kara, Lena had never been really fond of physical contact of any kind. But every time Kara touched her, even ever so slightly, Lena felt as if she was exactly where she was meant to be.

Lena's breath hitched when Kara began stroking subtly her waist over her dress. She tried to not overthink what was happening, and just savored the moment. She wasn't even sure her best friend realized what she was doing.

They slightly pulled away to lock their gaze together while they shared a smile that uttered everything.

The song came to an end, but they didn't break the close proximity of their body.

Lena's smile increased as she brought tenderly her hand to Kara's cheek and caressed it softly before shifting even closer to her best friend than she already was.

"Lena, what are you doing?" Kara asked quietly, afraid that she might be reading the clues wrong. Even though what was probably happening at this very moment could have made her cry with happiness.

Lena smiled. "Something either bold or stupid. Take your pick." she said before grazing Kara's lips with her own.

Kara smiled against her best friend's lips before firmly but softly catching them in a kiss the way she'd been longed to do it.

As their lips moved sweetly together, they heard joyful exclamations before a collective _Happy New Year!_ resonated into the bar.

* * *

_**1 January 2021** _

Tangled into each other's arms, Lena lowered her hand from Kara's cheek to cup the nape of her neck. She moaned slightly when she felt her best friend's -or should she say girlfriend's?- tongue sliding softly across her lips, asking for an entrance that Lena granted quickly.

Kara moaned quietly when her tongue met Lena's. She slithered her hand up and knotted it into Lena's hair while their tongue mingled together as they savored each other's taste without any care of the world around them.

As their lips were still linked, their hands found one another, they intertwined their fingers together before giving a gentle squeeze to each other's hand.

Breathless, they slightly pulled away from what could have been considered an earth-shattering kiss without losing their closeness.

They stared at each other with even more intensity than ever while they stood as close as they could to one another. Their hands were still joined in a loving embrace. The happiness they both felt was reflected in their beaming smile.

Kara was the first to speak, "Happy New Year!" She spoke, caressing softly the back of Lena's hand.

"Happy New Year!" Lena laughed. "We didn't even wait for midnight to kiss."

"Since when we do things like everybody else?" Kara chuckled.

Lena smiled until she felt all the eyes that were aimed at them. She looked away from Kara to browse quickly the place, and noticed that indeed, almost everyone in the bar was staring at them. From amused looks to curious ones, Lena was surprised that she didn't see any hostility directed at her.

She shifted her gaze back to Kara. "Everyone's staring at us."

Kara slightly furrowed her brow and browsed the place too. She smiled when her gaze met her sister's. Alex smiled at her in a way that said, _I told you so._

Kara focused back on the woman she loved. "I guess we haven't been the most discreet." she chuckled. "Do you wanna get outta here?"

"Yeah, I feel rather uncomfortable." Lena said, until her eyes slightly widened when she realized how Kara could take those words."Not about being seen with you." she added quickly.

"I know." Kara smiled, squeezing softly Lena's hand. "I get what you mean, don't worry. I'm not super comfortable either when everyone's watching me kissing my best friend I'm in love with."

Lena froze and her heart missed a beat at this phrase. She felt her stomach doing a flip-flop while she processed what her best friend had said.

Kara made a face. "I let slip what I feel for you, did I?" she spoke when she noticed the stunned look on Lena's face.

Lena laughed. "Yeah, you did."

"Sorry. I wanted it to be more romantic."

"It's okay." Lena smiled, caressing softly Kara's hand that was still in hers. "How about we take a walk?"

"I'd love that." Kara beamed.

Lena beamed back at her before she began leading them out of the bar.

The two of them had a happy smile stuck on their face as they strolled outside. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, their hands linked as they both wondered how this new development was going to affect their bond.

Kara was pretty sure it was going to be even more amazing than she thought. From the way Lena had kissed her, she was certain that her best friend felt more than friendly feelings towards her. But she needed to hear it.

"Lena, about what I said earlier... after we kissed." Kara spoke.

Lena stopped herself in her track, making her best friend stop too. "You mean, when you've said that you are in love with me?" she smirked with sparkling eyes.

Kara smiled. "Yeah. First I want you to know that I mean it, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize it. I also would like to know what you think of that."

Lena softy bit her lower lip with a smile on her face that hadn't faded. She cupped Kara's cheek with her free hand and connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

Kara's eyes fluttered open. "I could get used to this very quickly." she breathed out.

Lena beamed, her eyes slightly glistening."I feel the same way, Kara. I always have."

Kara's lips curled in a smile, "Really?"

Lena nodded. "But I don't want you to think that I've spent years having inappropriate thoughts about you. Our friendship was real. It still is, no matter what happens after tonight."

"I've never thought you could feel that way about me too. I mean, up until you gave me that breathtaking kiss." Kara said, her heart melting and fluttering from just remembering that moment.

"Breathtaking, huh?" Lena smirked proudly.

"So much." Kara chuckled. "You're an incredible kisser."

Lena chuckled softly before saying in a more serious tone, "The thing is... I'm in love with you since the day we met probably. But I've been so convinced that there was no chance you could feel that way about me, that I did my best to ignore these feelings. Having you as a friend was still better than nothing at all."

"I do feel the same way about you." Kara smiled, wrapping her free arm around Lena's waist. "Although, I started realizing it only a few weeks ago."

"Well, you've always been oblivious to people flirting with you, so I'm not surprised." Lena laughed.

"I'm not oblivious." Kara said.

"When it comes to this, yes you are." Lena laughed."That's as cute as it is frustrating."

"I've never had a female best friend before meeting you, so I thought it was normal to feel what I feel for you." Kara said. "Besides, you're so beautiful that how was I supposed to not be awestruck in front of you?"

Lena smiled. "So, what does that mean? I mean, are we more than friends now or... " she trailed off.

"Depends of what you want us to be. I'd very much like if I get the privilege to be your girlfriend though."

"You have it." Lena chuckled.

Kara beamed at her now girlfriend and slid her hand up to bring it to Lena's cheek. "I love you, Lena. I'm sorry I've ever made you doubt that. And I'm sorry for the way I've hurt you. If only I could do everything differently, I would."

"It's a good thing that you can't turn back time then." Lena smiled.

Kara furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean... maybe everything happens for a reason. Perhaps we needed to live what we went through to be where we are now. Besides, I've thought a lot about what you said yesterday, when you told me to stop thinking about what could've happened, about what we could've done differently, and focusing on what is happening. That's what I wanna do from now on, with you by my side if you want that too."

Kara's lips twitched slightly in emotion. "Of course, I want that." she said, her eyes glossy.

Lena smiled at her girlfriend as Kara caressed softly her cheek before capturing her lips in an awe-inspiring kiss.

Their lips caressed each other as their tongue glided together in a delicious dance they already knew they could never get tired of. They both moaned into the kiss as they wrapped their arms around one another, getting closer at every second.

They expressed their feelings with sweet kisses and soft fondles, until Lena felt a taste of salt mingling into their embrace. She slightly furrowed her brow before breaking softly their intense kiss without breaking the close proximity of their body.

"Kara?" she called in a worried tone when she noticed that her girlfriend was crying.

Kara's eyes fluttered open, she wiped quickly her cheeks with her hands and beamed at her girlfriend. "Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I just feel so happy and relieved. I was so afraid my feelings for you could've ruined our friendship that I..." she spoke until her voice got caught in her throat.

"I get that feeling. I lived with it for years." Lena said, bringing her hands to Kara's cheeks to dry softly the remaining tears with her thumbs.

"I really don't know how you didn't crumble." Kara exhaled.

"I shoved everything neatly in a box."

Kara scrunched her nose. "You really gotta stop doing that. Please, for your own good."

Lena smiled. "I'm working on that."

"Let me know if I can help."

"Promise." Lena nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked when she noticed that Kara's eyes still glistened visibly.

"Yeah." Kara said with a smile. "I feel happier than I've ever been. We both had an equally horrible year. And even though, I've spent so many times dreaming of the day you would let me be part of your life again, I had never imagined that we could've had a such beautiful happy ending."

"Don't call that an ending, darling." Lena smiled softly. "This is only the beginning."

"A happy beginning then." Kara grinned.

"What about a fresh start instead?" Lena proposed with twinkling eyes.

"Even better." Kara agreed. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Fly us home, Supergirl." Lena beamed.

Kara's lips curled in a smile. "Yours or mine?"

"Doesn't matter. Home is wherever I'm with you." Lena said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Feels like the lyrics of a song." Kara chuckled.

"I think it is actually." Lena laughed.

Kara smiled as she wrapped tightly her arms around her girlfriend. "You're ready?"

Lena beamed. "Yeah. But Maybe you should change into your suit. I'm not sure it's a good idea for Kara Danvers to be seen hovering in the sky." she said when her girlfriend was about to lift them from the floor.

Kara shook slightly her head and pulled a little away from the brunette. "Right. I've forgotten." she chuckled before taking off her glasses.

Lena smirked as she watched Kara's emerald dress changing into her super suit. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled it softly. She exhaled when she realized that she didn't have to hold back her desire for the woman she loved. "I haven't had the occasion to tell you that earlier, but I really like this suit." she said.

Kara sucked a breath as she gazed at her marvelous girlfriend, not missing the burning desire into Lena's eyes, melded with the love she felt the brunette had for her. "Glad you enjoy it." she smiled before resuming her position from earlier and lifting them into the air.

A beaming smile spread across Lena's face. Even though she had always hated flying, when she was between Kara's arms as they hovered in the sky, she discovered how magical it was. It wasn't the first time she experienced that, but the other times it happened, it was just right after Supergirl had saved her life, so she never had much time to enjoy it or focusing on how good it felt. Right now though, she felt safer and more grateful than ever.

Although, Kara could have reached her loft in no time, without Lena even realizing that they had been flying, she took her time, wanting her girlfriend to know what she felt like every time she flew leisurely in the sky. Relishing on the warmth that coursed through every inch of her being while she held tightly the love of her life.

They flew in silence, basking in their newfound happiness before they stepped into Kara's loft with the same sentiments they had stepped into the New Year earlier on bursting in their heart.

With hope for a beautiful future, knowing that the love they shared would never fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read that story. :)


End file.
